Finally Found
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: After searching for centuries, the Goblin King finally finds the Goblin Queen.


Disclaimer: Nothing that comes from the film _Labyrinth _belongs to me. It and its wonderful characters belong to Henson (Disney).

* * *

**Finally Found**

This wasn't right. After centuries of looking, the great Goblin King had finally found his wife. There was just one problem. One huge problem. She was a child, a child. A mortal child. Well, that explained the twins. Fae didn't have twins, much less four children.

Some how his wife, his mortal wife had time traveled. Not an easy task even for him.

Christmas Eve and here he sat perched on a branch of the old oak tree outside her window, watching her cry. He didn't care why she was crying. No the Goblin King only wanted her to stop.

From the floor below, he could hear screaming. Flapping his wings, he moved down to a lower branch. He watched as a woman who looked so much like the Sarah he knew yelling at a man. Soon he learned from all the yelling and screaming that her mother was leaving her family for a man. Now he understood why Sarah had always refused to argue around the children.

He watched as Sarah's mother walked out of the house carrying a suitcase and climbed into car that quickly drove away.

Leaving Sarah's father alone to deal with his wife walking out, he flew back up to the branch that looked into Sarah's room. She sat on the floor hugging a teddy bear, no longer crying. He couldn't help to notice how much she looked like their daughter, well except for the eyes.

Hours later, the cold December air was finally starting to get to him, but he couldn't leave her. He had finally found her. He would've laugh at the fact he had found her on this peaceful night. Their own family would be sitting in the study as she told them one story after another. That is if they weren't scattered through out time and space.

Sighing in his mind, he shook his head slightly. No one was going to notice the owl sitting in the tree; so he could stay awhile longer. His daughter would hopefully still be a bed, but soon he would have to return to his cursed kingdom and celebrate with her. He wouldn't leave without giving her a gift first.

He conjured up a doll that looked so much like her in a silvery ball gown and then placed it within a small gazebo with a music box hidden within its base. He paused a moment as he thought over what song it would play. If an owl could smile, he would had as he decided to have it played their song. After using a bit of magic, he gave the music box its lovely melody and then transported it, nicely wrapped under the tree in the living room.

Tomorrow would be a sad day for her, but hopefully his gift would give her some joy. As much as he wished to remain in the tree watching over her, he had to return and be sure he was there when his daughter awoken in the morning. He couldn't disappoint his little princess.

Jumping off the branch he flapped his wings carrying himself high into the sky towards the moon.

XXXXXX

Once again he sat in the old Oak tree watching Sarah on Christmas Eve, but now things were different. Now he knew how Sarah had been in his kingdom. He would had laughed how much of a fool he had been not to see it, if his beak would allow it. Puffing himself up to retain as much heat as he could, the Goblin King did his best to remain out of Sarah's sight. Of course, the snow storm was helping a bit.

He still couldn't believe that at a mere fifth teen years old she had solved the Labyrinth, but she had. Had he truly forgotten how determined she was? He shook his head slightly. She was his equal, even now. It almost felt like time and turned back for a bit for him, but she was still a child.

Things within the house before him had not really changed since that night in late spring. Sarah was still the live-in babysitter, but she was more protective of Toby. Now he understood why she had been so tough on the boys to watch out for each other and to watch over Veena.

It made him almost wish for a sibling, almost. Taking a deep breath, he glanced into her darkened room. The small statue of him remained if none of his other gifts did. He had no doubt as to why it was still there. For some reason, she would come to him.

There was no reason to fly off back to the Underground. Veena wasn't waiting for Christmas morning. He still wasn't sure if the accident had been a blessing or a cruse, but she was safe, at least for the time being.

Sitting in the frozen air, he couldn't help but to wonder when would he have his greatest wish answered. When would his family be back together?

* * *

So here's this year's Laby Christmas story. I needed an idea this year so I decided to do a semi-prequel to _The Goblin Princess_. This is solely a _Labyrinth _story, even though Veena is mentioned.

So review if you please. Thanks ahead for anything you give.

_CL_


End file.
